Do Ya think I'm Sexy?
by InLoveWithABoy
Summary: songfic...Girls go to a karaoke bar and so do Darien and Andrew....Will a simple song change the couples life forever/ Serena x Darien....cute


**Alrighty, I am really trying here….so here we go I guess….Any ideas welcome! And I am now a beta reader!! Yay!! **

**Disclaimer: (Insert standard disclaimer)**

"Ah, come on Serena; It'll be fun, promise." Mina said as she pouted. "I wanna sing and dance! I'm tired of this sailor business, right you guys?"

"Yea!" Lita replied

"I guess I could get away…" Ami said staring at her latest science book.

"I've been stuck in that temple for so long!" Rei wined

'Then it's settled we are all going to the karaoke bar tonight! Meet at the temple at 8:00 'kay?" Mina basically yelled.

Everyone replied excitedly, minus Serena, who did eventually agree to go.

"Darien?" Andrew asked, "Did you hear that?"

"Yea…so?" Darien replied nonchalantly, "why do I care?"

"Ummm….because a certain Meatball Head will be there.."

Darien didn't move, just stared harder at his physics book.

"…with tons of single guys-" Andrew tried, but didn't get to finish because Darien was already staring at him with a murderous look.

"Fine. I'll pick you up at 7:30." Darien barked as he payed for his drink and stormed out.

"Yes! It worked!" Andrew cried, throwing his fist in the air.

"Well here we are!" Lita yelled as they reached the entrance to the karaoke bar, "Time for some fun!"

Each girl was wearing a t-shirt in their respective colors; except for Serena who wore a shirt that was pink and read 'SINGLE'.

'Oh….I wanna sing!" Rei cried, "I am so doing 'Like A Virgin' by Madonna!"

All the other girls just sweatdropped…

Unbeknownest to the girls, two men were staring at them with great intensity.

"Wanna dance?" They heard a man ask Serena. Darien's blood was boiling. 'Heck no!' he thought as he made a fist by his side.

"You better do something Mr. Shields, before someone else gets her.." Andrew said. That was all the encouragement Darien need. He stood up and marched over to the DJ and asked him something. Th3e dJ shook his head 'Yes' with a smile on this face.

"Darien...what did you do?" Andrew asked out loud. "It better not be something stupid…" Andrew said as the beginning notes of a song began to play and Darien…._got on stage with a mike?_

**Sugar  
Sugar  
mmm ... ooh **

Darien sang as he scanned the crowd for his meatball Head.

**She sits alone waiting for suggestions  
He's so nervous avoiding all her questions  
His lips are dry, her heart is gently pounding  
Don't you just know exactly what they're thinking? **

'Finally!' he thought as he spotted her and noticed her _staring_ at him, mouth agape.

**If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
Come on, sugar, let me know  
If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
Come on, honey, tell me so **

**Darien sang staring into Serena's eyes the whole time. Her mouth was open and she dropped her drink right into Reoi's lap.**

He's acting shy looking for an answer  
Come on, honey, let's spend the night together  
Now hold on a minute before we go much further  
Give me a dime so I can phone my mother  
They catch a cab to his high rise apartment  
At last he can tell her exactly what his heart meant

If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
Come on, sugar, let me know  
If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
Come on, honey, tell me so

His heart's beating like a drum  
'Cause at last he's got his girl home  
Relax, baby, now we are alone  
  
**break**

Darien started to walk back to the mike stand and placed the mike in it's place. He sang the last part quietly.

**They wake at dawn 'cause all the birds are singing  
Two total strangers but that ain't what they're thinking  
Outside it's cold, misty and it's raining  
They got each other, neither one's complaining  
He say's I'm sorry but I'm out of milk and coffee  
Never mind, sugar, we can watch the early movie**

If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
Come on, sugar, let me know  
If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
Come on, honey, tell me so  
Tell me so, baby

Serena was shocked out of her mind 'Was that for me?' she thought; 'I hope so' her inner voice said. Serena watched as Darien walked back to his table. He stared at her for a moment and eventually Serena shook her head 'no' with a smirk on her face and stood up.

Darien, thinking he had been rejected, stood up with a huff and started to leave until he heard those same beginning notes; only this time Serena had the mike.

**Sugar  
Sugar  
mmm ... ooh**

I sit alone waiting for suggestions  
Your so nervous avoiding all my questions  
Your lips are dry, my heart is gently pounding  
Don't you just know exactly what we're thinking?

Yes, I want your body and I think you're sexy  
Come on, sugar, let me know  
Yes, I really need you just reach out and touch me  
Come on, honey, I'm tellin you so

You're acting shy looking for an answer  
Come on, honey, let's spend the night together  
Now hold on a minute before we go much further  
Give me a dime so I can phone my mother  
We catch a cab to your high rise apartment  
At last you can tell me exactly what your heart meant

Yes, I want my body and I think you're sexy  
Come on, sugar, let me know  
Yes, I really need you just reach out and touch me  
Come on, honey, I'm tellin' you so

Your heart's beating like a drum  
'Cause at last you've got this girl home  
Relax, baby, now we are alone

break

We wake at dawn 'cause all the birds are singing  
Two total strangers but that ain't what we're thinking  
Outside it's cold, misty and it's raining  
We've got each other, neither one's complaining  
You say I'm sorry but I'm out of milk and coffee  
Never mind, sugar, we can watch the early movie

Yes, I want your body and I think you're sexy  
Come on, sugar, let me know  
Yes, I really need you just reach out and touch me  
Come on, honey, tell me so  
Tell me so, Darien

As the son ended, Darien looked right in Serena's eyes and saw love and happiness in them. Darien was so excited; he ran to her, picked her up and swung her around. When he put her down he asked: "Are you sure? I really love you-"

"You love me?" Serena asked, tears pricking at her eyes

"Yes." Darien replied slowly leaning down to capture Serena's lips in an earth shattering kiss.

"YES!" mina and Andrew exclaimed from the back of the bar.

Serena and Darien just rolled their eyes and kissed again

**I love this song and thought…this would be a good fic…**

**Song; "Do ya think I'm Sexy?" Rod Stewart, the second time is the same song with a few word changes by me! :) review please!!**


End file.
